we are here
by pokemondoctorwho
Summary: Ash mother and pokemon were kill so now his friends and rivals try to fix him back up. But they got to be carefull because the psychopath still out and still trying to kill Ash so can they save him from himself and from the psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own show**

"Now I don't care who you are but be careful one wrong move could bring a flashback and with that flashback would cause him to break down understood."

Gary nods his head in agreement and rolls his eyes hoping that office Jenny wouldn't have notice anything.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me Gary Oak. Because remember this I don't need to protect your friend and my men and I can leave anytime."

Gary juts nod his head and walk off. He never understood Office Jenny because every time you walk in here she always give you the same speech and beside he already knows that Ah is not the same as he was. But at least now Gary might have something to make him simile again.

"Hey Ash-boy I got some news for you".

Gary said with a smile on his face as he enter the room.

" I don't want to hear any news".

Gary sigh because he forget that Ash hates news now know matter what.

"Will I'm sorry Ash but whether you like it or not I'm going to tell. Anyway Professor Oak and I have been thinking and we decide that you're going to be adopted by the Oaks and not only that. But Grandpa is going to adopted you as a grandson so that will mean that we are brothers.

Gary said with a big smile on his face but Ash just turns his head and look out the window.

BREAKLINE

Tracy was getting very unstilted he wanted to go outside and do something but then again he wanted to know what Professor Oak was writing.

"Tracy can you come here".

"Yes Professor".

"Have you made the bed yet"?

Tracy stood there with a question look on his face.

"The one that going to be Ash new room"?

Tracy rubs his head with a smile on his face and the Professor just sigh.

"Sure thing. But what are you writing".

"Ah yes I'm writing letters to Ash friends and as you know he has a lot off friends and rival so that means a lot of letters."

Tracy nod and went off to his chores.

BREAKLINE IN SINNOH

Barry was running he was running as fast as his legs could take him to Twinleaf town and right now who every stood in his way would be fine or knock over. Then there it was he just need to get past that hell and he would be there at Dawn house and the best part was he wouldn't have to say it twice because Keenly was there as will so today work out great.

"DAWN KEENLY YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BELIVE WHAT I FIND".

"Come on Dawn open up now"?

This time Barry finally reached her house and bang on the door like he could pull it down.

"Yeah hold your horse Barry I'm coming"

Dawn sigh and look down at her Piplup.

"I wonder what he want now Piplup"? Piplup turn his head to the left and sigh.

Dawn open up the door and what came in was a light off flash and that when she heard a yell. When Dawn saw who was the one to yell she giggle because for once it wasn't her but poor keenly.

"OK THAT IT I'M GOING TO FINE YOU KEENLY".

"Wait fine me you're the one who wasn't watching where he was going."

"Oh man your worse than Ash".

"Hey Barry why do you hold a newspaper in your hand".

Barry blink he had no idea what Dawn was talking about but then he realised that he just forgot the only reason why he was here the in the first place. That was because of today newspaper.

"Oh yeah Dawn read the newspaper".

Barry said holding it right in front of her face.

"Barry can't see it when you block my vison". She said in a clam voice.

"Right I'm sorry".

Barry handle her paper to read and she couldn't believe what she saw. On the paper it had a picture of Ash Ketchum the same one she knew and the same one that help her to get through the threw the trough times.

"Hey no fair I want to see what on the paper to".

So with that Kenly push Barry away and look over Dawn and in result both of them were shock.

**What happened to Ash will then answer will be on the next chapter.**


	2. all alone

**Don't own show**

All alone that what the title said with a pitcher of Ash under the title.

"Hey don't just look at it read the front cover".

Dawn nod and began to read.

"This young boy from Pallet town is now in a helpless state as his Pokémon team and his mother was murder by a psychopath. With the gang who murders everything that he held close are still on our street offices say please only travel in the day time and rest will in the night."

"I can't read anymore".

She whisper Kenley nod and careful taken the paper out of her hands and begin reading the rest.

"As you read this paper Ash Ketchum is being question on which the gang was but has being in the state that he is. He can easy have a flashback and then breakdown however there is a good news to this story as the great Professor Oak .Has adopted the young man as his second Grandson so now he has begun to be Gary Oak younger and little brother."

Noun of then believe what just happen they couldn't think of anyone who would do something like that to Ash. When they did Team Rocket were the only people that would harm Ash but nothing like this.

"What in the world are you three doing in case you haven't notice? But that person has been pressing the doorbell 4 times already and is still waiting outside the door."

Johanna sighs and walk towards the door to open it.

"Are you Johanna from Twinleaf town"?

Johanna nods her head to the man question.

"Then do you happen to know a Dawn, Barry and Keenly from Twinleaf Town"?

"Dawn happened to be my daughter and as for the other two there right here. So is there anything I can do for you".

"Yes there is mann I want you to hand these three letter to them they happened to be from professor Oak."

The man gave Johanna the letter and walk of and with that Johanna closed the door and put the three letters down.

BREAKLINE

Everyone was asleep in Pallet Town will everyone but Gary Oak as he try to force into Ash room but he couldn't because the door nod just wouldn't pull opened.

"Gary is he ok in there"? Tracy ask

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Oh come on let me in already."

"Ahhhhhhh".

Ash scream sound so pain full but if the door won't open than there was nothing they could do.

"You know what I can't handle this anymore. So Umbreon come on out."

Gary threw his Poke ball and out came Umbreon the moonlight Pokémon.

"Umbreon shadow ball and aim it at the door".

"Umbre-on".

The shadow ball hit the door and what a success the door was gone.

"Ash wake up it just a bad dream wake up".

"No more please no more it hurts to much no more".

Ash said with a weak voice and he start to cry.

**Ok what do you think because I will love to her oh and by the way Gary and Ash are just brother.**


	3. were here now

**Wow it chapter 3 o and by the way ash has already went to Unova and he never bean to the new religion let and Keenly still has his Prinplup d****isclaimer: don't own show**

Gary and Tracy both try their best to comfort Ash but let nothing work until cold air start to feel the room.

"Hey Gary am I the only person in here to feel cold air."  
>"Nope I feel it to".<p>

Gary said looking back down to where Ash was. That when blue light appear coming out from Ash palm.

"Wait a second is that Aura?" said Gary with a surprised look on his face.

"AHHHHHHHH"

Break line

"Now remember Professor if my daughter is any trouble to you I want you to send here straight home understood."

"Don't worry Johanna you have no idea how many times I said this today. But your daughter and everyone else will be fine."

"Hey you if next time you don't watch where you're going I'm going to fine you".

After yelling Barry blink and then he look down to see who the person was and that when he realize that the person who ran into him was Ash.

"Move out of my way"

Ash said as he got up.

"Will someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
>Their friend said nothing he just stair there at the ground when all of a sudden an Umbreon came out of know where.<p>

"Wow who that Pokémon"? Iris asks as Trip got out his Pokedex.

**Umbreon the moonlight Pokémon a evolve form of Eevee When exposed to the moon aura the rings on it body glow faintly and it gain a mysterious power.**

When Trip put away his Pokedex he notices that Umbreon was rubbing at Ash legs almost as if she was trying to comfort him.

"There you are Ash I was just about to get you."

The Professor said. Ash was quiet very quiet which scare his friends and his rivals because noun of then have seem him this quiet and noun of then like it one bit.

"Earth to Ash are you still there"?

Richie said when he was waving his arm around in front of Ash face.

"Richie stop that the boy can hear you and see you at the same time".

Richie nods his head in argument and then he took a step back. When the Professor took a step forward and places his hand on Ash arm that when Ash flinch.

"Oh my boy you're still afraid aren't you? Will don't be because we know that you were defend yourself and we also know that the nightmare bring back a flashback which cause you to break down. Not only that but Gary and Tracey are just fine so really there no reason to beat yourself up."

"I should know how to control it by now."

Ash said in a weak voice that when tears came out his eyes.

"Oh my boy". Oak couldn't stand him like this so he deicide to give Ash a hug and let the boy cry. As for his friends they were all shock noun of then have really seam Ash cry before but noun of then didn't question about because they all know that this was hard for him even Paul knew it as well.

"Brock can you take Ash to his room please".

Brock didn't question anything he just did what he was told.

"Will now since that done can you all please come with me".

Everyone was quiet until they saw Gary siting at a picnic bench.

"Oh my god it the poetry Guy grandson".

Dawn screams and suddenly takes a sit right next to him.

"Hey D.D what up with and pomes".

"I have my reason keenly".

"You do know that his name is Gary Oak and not poetry guy grandson".

Max said with a smile.

BREAKLINNE

"Hey Jesse and James look at all the twerps".

"Hmm I wound what they're doing here?"

Ask Jesse.

"Don't you know anything there here because they want to help the Twerp that we followed."

**Sorry about this being short and all but don't worry now that my exam are over I should have it updated on Monday or somewhere in that week. So tell me what you think of it. **


	4. leave me be

**Disclaimers don't own show: oh the pain.**

There coming back the ones who put me through this are coming back Gary said I can talk to someone when I down. But I can't tell anyone anything because I don't want the flashback to come back not only that but there no point of telling then anything because noun of then will believe me. But I have to tell then soon because the coldness back I have to tell then to run to forget about me I got to save then before it to late I can't let the past repeat itself.

"Hey Ash you ok".

Brock voice was enough to snap Ash out of his thought but still Ash sat there not making a move until Brock went to put his hand on Ash shoulder.

"Please don't touch me".

Ash said in a weak voice. Brock was shock he didn't know what to because he never seen Ash like this before.

"Please you got to run away from me".

"Just hang on Ash I'm going to get help".

When Brock was about to get one of his Pokémon out that when red light came out of one of his Poke ball.

"Ha Croagunk what are you doing here."

The toxic mouth Pokémon just stood there almost as he was waiting for someone.

"You know what Croagink just stay there and look after Ash.

As soon as Brock left the room Croagunk got ready to use poison jab.

BREAKLINE

"I must say your Pokémon are indeed strong but the bound between you and your Pokémon could use a bit of work".

"Honchkrow sky attack".

Paul shouts to his Pokémon and without question the big boss pokemon did what he was told and managed to land a hit on the foe's Pansage.

"Good job Honchkrow".

"Honc".

Cilan call it a lost and return his Pansage back into his Poke bal.

"There he goes again always telling other people what wrong with their Pokémon. And always lose at the end."

Iris said

"But I thought that what connoisseur does"

Question trip.

"Hey you guys ".

Brock said as he was running towards them.

"Oh my Brock what wrong".

The professor said as he took a step forward.

"Something wrong with Ash".

The gang nods there head and start heading for the house. When arrive they notice a Croagunk was standing there as if he was protecting someone.

"Please stay away from me".

Ash said in a weak voice. Ash was to scare to look at his friends so he deicide to curl himself up in a ball and barrier his face.

"Hey Axew where are you going".

Axew jump out of Iris long purple hair and join croagunk. That when everyone start to feel the cold air and that when croagunk jump into action and unleased poison sting. Screams start to feel the air and that when a girl with blue hair ran into the wall.

"Who the hell is she and how did she get in here"

Drew yells.

"Who care who she is and who cares how she got here all what matter is this she here and with me".

Brock runs up to the girl and grab here hand.

"You hair is a light blue just like a lake on a hot summer day. Your eyes are like a dark blue just like the ocean. But why do you hide your mouth with that sill face mask".

"So creepy guy like you don't look at then".

Said misty as she grab brock by the ear and walk of.

"everyone we bean discover we pull back for now and get the chosen one later."

The girl open up here hand to show a little silver ball and drop it on the ground that when smoke fill up the room and when it die down she was no longer there.

**So what do you think oh and remember this is the first Pokémon fan fiction that I can call my.**


	5. we are the ocean blues

**Will were finely going lean something about the people who kill all of Ash Pokémon and no I have not turn into a girll he just scared and were going find out why.**

**Disclaimers don't own show: but I own the ocean blue**

Somewhere in an unknown area a women was walking down in a dark hall way and she stop when she reached the door.

"Let her in".

Said a deep stranger voice.

"Please come closer my dear".

The girl nods her head and walk towards the unknown guy.

"I'm sorry sir we could not grab the chosen One."

"WHAT WHY NOT".

He shouts banging his hand on the chair that he was sitting on.

"See everything was gong to plan but then the boy spot us."

"That should not have done anything because I have made shore that only the target is able to see the ocean blues. To make it look as he is seeing thing".

Said the strange voice.

"Sir he was not the only one who was able to see us but the Pokémon were able to see us. Then my cover was blown thanks to a Crogunk and an Axew."

"Anything else you like to warn me about".

The stranger voice asks.

"No sir nothing else ". She replied.

BREAKLINE

"Let me get this straight you saying that your pokemon were able to see this girl but you couldn't. and when she was attack by your pokemon then you could all see her."

Office jenny thought that teens were crazy because so far everything they were telling her sound insane.

"Yes office Jenny the woman that we saw was just as beautiful as you but unlike you he chose the bad slide instead of the good slide."

"You know Brock I hate to see you when your marry because think of how much pain your wife well have".

So Brock was being carry away by max with left everyone else in an odd spot.

"They're here".

Ash said in a weak voice. At that same time cold air was coming through the room.

"Wait this happen last time".

Paul said and everyone nods there head in agreement.

"The ocean blues don't care for anyone who stands in their way. Because the chosen one will be ours even if the past has to repeat itself."

"Will then if you're so comforted about it then why don't you show yourself." Shouted Trip.

It took a couple of second but they did relive them self and now all of them were surrounding the group.

"Oh man how many people are their".

Barry said in a panic voice.

"Who care how many people there are because look there that beautiful woman from early."

Not only that but she was the only women there was in that whole group everyone else were males.

"No I won't let you repat the past."

"Wait is it just me or is Ash growing pink".

Zoey ask because she had no idea what she was seeing.

"Gary it happened again".

Tracey turns around so he could ask Gary. Gary had to do something fast because if he didn't ash would have unleashed his aura and one of them would get hurt and then Ash would be in a depression state.

"Everyone be ready to doge. That goes for you as will grandpa".

Gary shouts.

"So the stories are true".

BREAKLINE

Somewhere in out of space Arceus wakes.

"The chosen one will be saved".

**Hey if your reading this then tell me what you thinking by review oh and i be updating some time this week**


	6. dont be afraid

**Hello there everyone sorry about the long wait but hey you wouldn't want to hear my story so let the reading begin.**

He didn't want to hurt them so he deicidal to run away but he want to stay a bit more and help them recover and yet at the same time he want to save them from the ocean blues but right now his main goal was to save them from him.

So when one wakes up to find that there are people around you were unconscious and you are the only person who was the one who did. So what do you do you run away from everyone and everything you know but little do you know that bad guy and your friends are trying to find you.

BREAKLNIE

Somewhere in the forest outside of Pallet town a green portal was opening up.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"Hey Staraptor have you found anything let".

"Star".

Barry sighs.

"Ok then Staraptor keeps looking".

And with that the Predator Pokémon nods his head and fly's off.

FLASBACK

"Wait what this about stories?"

Iris ask.

"And you call your self-friends of the chosen one when you don't know anything about the stories. Will allow me to tell yo-".

But he was knocked down by one of Ash aura.

End of flashback

"Oh man where could Ash have gone to"?

Barry asks Paul but got no answer.

"Hey Paul can I ask you something".

Zoey said as she came around the corner.

"Sure".

"Ok then why are you even here I mean Oak may have gave you a letter and all but that was asking if you can come. "

"Hey leave Paul alone don't you know that he the strongest trainer in the world. Not only that but you don't know anything about him so you can't judge."

"I may not know very much about him but what he said to Ash in snow point city was just wrong. And Ash was great trainer he was better then you with his Pokémon".

"Why don't you stop asking me question and start to help inserted of standing there."

The red head want to say more but a Togekiss was spot over heas.

"Togekiss did you see anything let.

The jubilee pokemon nods it head in argument and flew off with everyone following.

"Please stay away from me".

BREAKLINE

"They are the ocean blues and the leader of the team is Alice."

"Ah Alice such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl but of course you office jenny a as beautiful as her so will you go outttttt".

"How about I just ask croagunk instead".

"croa".

"Will anyway the police had have trouble with then before".

"So you mean that Ash is not there first target?"

Ritchie asks.

"Will then if that true then they must have some idea what they're doing".

"Wait how do you recover that fast".

But Brock never gave Ritchie an answer.

"Will don't worry you two will find out who they are as soon as your friends find the boy".

**And that means for you guys as will so like always review are great and thank you for review if you have done it so fair and the next chapter should be up on Monday or early. **


End file.
